


Afternoon Nap

by Cry_me_a_harmony



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_me_a_harmony/pseuds/Cry_me_a_harmony
Summary: Minho was acting weird.Around the time for their afternoon nap before both left for their respective workplaces to work the night shift, Minho had forsaken his ritual of stretching, brushing his teeth and putting on their nap playlist, instead sitting anxiously on the plush chair at the foot of the bed.





	Afternoon Nap

Minho was acting weird.

 

Around the time for their afternoon nap before both left for their respective workplaces to work the night shift, Minho had forsaken his ritual of stretching, brushing his teeth and putting on their nap playlist, instead sitting anxiously on the plush chair at the foot of the bed.

 

Kibum caught a glimpse of him fidgeting and looking generally uncomfortable as he passed by the bedroom door, on his way to throw the now clean laundry in the drier. He returned with his hands free and a frown pulling at his brow. Minho apparently didn't notice him leaning on the door frame, and when he cleared his throat, the taller man jumped a bit, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

"Kibum! I didn't see you there!" He exclaimed hastily, hands nervously settling on his lap.

 

"Everything alright?" Kibum asked with the raise of an eyebrow. Minho gulped audibly. He wasn't exactly a master at masking his discomfort.

 

"Yeah, just fine, everything's cool!" He replied with an exaggerated smile. Kibum wasn't exactly buying it.

 

"Uh-huh... is that why you're sitting there like the cat that ate the canary?" He joked lightly, poking fun at what looked like a light sheen of sweat on Minho's brow.

 

"Who, me? Nah! I was just uh... you know what, I'm not really tired today, I think I'll, uh, maybe skip on our nap." Minho replied, matter-of-factly.

 

Kibum would be lying if he said he didn't feel disappointed, and his face changed accordingly. For the past months, they'd get together at Kibum's place to have lunch and nap every day, to make up for their otherwise hectic schedules that didn't allow for much more free time to spend with each other.

He looked forward to their nap every day, that hour that was only theirs to sleep and lie in peace next to each other. It was the most relaxing thing in his life, and he enjoyed it more than he could verbally express.

 

It was even more meaningful to him because while they'd been dating for around 7 months, aside from the occasional kissing and sleeping (actually sleeping) together, they had yet to go any further.

 

Kibum had explained early on that he would be needing a very long time to be able to be with anyone else like that, having spent years living in a controlling and occasionally abusive relationship. Minho had been nothing short of amazing at accommodating Kibum, not once stepping over his boundaries, and only rarely initiating affection, after making sure Kibum was 100% on board.

 

His sudden avoidance was concerning for Kibum, and his mind immediately suggested that maybe Minho was getting tired of putting up with his indecisiveness.

 

"Oh, that's... that's okay." Kibum tried to smile, even though it didn't quite manage to reach his eyes. "You know, we don't... we don't have to do this every day if you're not in the mood for it, I understand, it's probably uncomfortable if you're not feeling tired, so..." he finished, casting his eyes down and chuckling a little to try to keep his cool.

 

Minho felt a wave of regret rise up from his gut, but not for the reasons Kibum would think. He got up and reached Kibum in two long strides, startling the blond at his sudden proximity, but carefully cradling Kibum's face in his hands.

 

"Minho, what--"

 

"It's not uncomfortable!" He exclaimed, desperate to get his point across.

 

Kibum was confused to say the least. His eyes were wide open, trying to decode Minho's contradicting words.

 

"But you said--"

 

"I know, and I'm an idiot, I'm sorry, I know how it must've sounded, I wasn't thinking right. But don't think for a second that I don't want to spend every moment I can with you. Especially our naps. It's the best thing in the world to be able to hold you for as long as we can afford to stay in bed. Even when I'm as far from wanting to sleep as possible, all I want to do is be with you, Kibum!"

 

Even being as surprised as he still was, Kibum felt his cheeks grow warm; it wasn't very often that Minho declared his feelings so bluntly. Jokingly, sure, but not when he was as serious as right now.

 

"Why would you lie about it then?" Kibum dared to ask as he lifted one of his hands to rest on Minho's, reassured that he still felt the same about him.

 

Minho seemed to suddenly recall something important, and as he pulled away, retreating a step, his hands pulling at his shirt. He looked away and Kibum noticed how his cheeks became tinted with pink.

 

"I was trying to avoid it because... I have a... problem, today, and I don't know why it happened but I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable so I just...thought it'd be easier to not take our nap than have you think that I was trying to push you, but I didn't mean to make you think I don't want to spend time with you. I'm sorry, I didn't really think it through..."

 

Kibum scrunched his brow. Even though he was less insecure now, he still felt as though he was missing something.

 

"What problem, Minho, what's wrong?" He asked, concern and curiosity mingling in his mind.

 

Minho's flush worsened, but he exhaled deeply and steeled himself. Kibum was braced for whatever could be making his boyfriend so stressed out, and his concern was escalating by the millisecond, until finally Minho spoke again.

 

"...I have an erection."

 

Kibum blinked.

 

Minho stood there uncomfortably, the way he pulled on his shirt down now making more sense to Kibum.

 

Kibum stepped forward, reaching over to flick Minho on the forehead.

 

"Choi Minho, you made me worry that you were getting tired of me because of a boner?!" He huffed, not even nearly as angry as he was amused and relieved. Minho looked the most stunned he'd ever been in his life.

 

"What?! I'd never get tired of you!" He reached forward, squeezing Kibum’s shoulders in a soothing manner. "I just didn't want to make you think that I wanted us to--" he was cut off by a soft press of Kibum's lips on his own, and he instinctively closed his eyes. After a few seconds, Kibum drew back, a smile adorning his lips.

 

"You're the best, you know that?" He asked, not expecting an answer, as Minho looked at him dumbfounded. Kibum took that chance to grab his shoulders and peck him softly once again before turning him around to guide him down the hall in the direction of the bathroom, patting his butt as a final push.

 

"Now, I trust you can take care of that relatively quickly so we can still nap for a while, right?" Kibum asked, soft yet knowing smile still on his face.

 

Minho's blush did not relent but he smiled back and stepped into the bathroom.

 

"I love you, Bum!" He said as he closed the bathroom door.

 

"Love you too, Minho." Kibum replied with a giggle, making his way back to his bedroom to turn on their usual soothing music, as he pondered to himself how he got so lucky as to find such a big lovable dork as Minho in his lifetime.


End file.
